FrostClan: The New Generation
by SilverHeart24
Summary: At the time of frost upon full moon will be born a great generation. Follow FrostClan as they face something never thought they would. This is my friend's story so please review so she knows what you think!
1. Allgiances & Prologue

** FrostClan**

**Leader:** Swiftstar- Tabby tom

**Deputy:** Silvertail-Silver she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Goldenleaf- Gold tabby she-cat

**Warriors:** Lionfur- Orange Tom

**Apprentice:** Mousepaw

Stormear- Black tom with torn ear

Lakepelt- Blue she-cat

**Apprentice:** Cloudpaw

Stripedtail- Black tom with white stripped tail

**Apprentice:** Jaypaw

Moonpelt- Pale gray she-cat

Tigerheart- Tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Firepaw

Whitesmoke- Smokey white she-cat

**Apprentices:** Mousepaw- Brown she-cat

Cloudpaw- White she-cat

Jaypaw- Tabby tom

Firepaw- Orange tom

**Queens:** Fernheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Kits: ** Frostkit- White she-cat

Redkit- Red she-cat

Turtlekit- Tortoiseshell tom

**Elders:** Lilyfield- She-cat

Rockdust- Tom

**Prologue**

Goldenleaf raced through the forest along a lake shore. She sensed the presence of her former mentor, Fireleaf. She stopped and waited. Fireleaf stepped out of the shadows, his pelt starry.

"Greetings Goldenleaf," his voice warm and deep "I have been waiting."

"What is it?" Goldenleaf trembled.

"At the time of frost upon full moon will be born a great generation." He faded into the mist. Goldenleaf ran after him panting.

"Wait!" She soon gave up and woke up smelling his scent heavy on the air. Goldenleaf peered out of her den, the sun was rising and frost glistened on the ground. She gasped; "At the time of frost" She remembered that Fernheart was ready to kit!

Goldenleaf hurried towards the leader's den

"Swiftstar?"

"Come in" a deep voice meowed. Goldenleaf tiptoed in.

"Umm I, uh had a dream about, Fireleaf."

"Yes?"

"He told me that at the time of frost upon full moon a great generation will be born!" she looked at her paws.

"This sounds good" Swiftstar purred "The clan will profit"

"Well, we can't always know what great means coming from StarClan. It could mean a great powerful cat from another clan; to conquer us!"

"Mmm", Swiftstar growled "Well we have Fernheart."

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Goldenleaf!" Lionfur called "Fernheart is kitting!"

"I'm coming." Goldenheart mumbled through her mouthful of leaves. Lionfur was a little scared because this was his mates first kitting.

Lionfur raced into the nursery and saw three kits cuddling their mother.

"Fernheart there great!" The kits were different colors; a male tortoiseshell, a rusty red female, and the last kit, a snowy white female.

"Have you thought of names?"

"Yes, Turtlekit, Redkit, and Frostkit." Fernheart said fondly. At the mention of frost, Goldenleaf shivered.

"Here eat these leaves; they'll help get your strength up." Fernheart made a face but obediently lapped them up. Lionfur nuzzled her then left. Goldenleaf checked all the kits then went to tell Swiftstar the news; if Lionfur hadn't already!

"Goldenleaf, Goldenleaf!" Cloudpaw raced up,

"Have you seen the kits?"

"Yes, I'm the medicine cat."

"But the white one, her eyes are already open! Fernheart is worried sick." Goldenleaf's eyes widened, that couldn't be right!

"Fernheart! What's going on? Lionfur gasped, racing into the nursery; other warriors peering over his shoulder. She looked up, fright showing in her green eyes.

"Frostkit, her eyes are open."

"Well, where's Goldenleaf?" demanded Lionfur.

"Right here, I'm sure nothing is terribly wrong. Some kits do this." She said. She went to the small white kit with big blue eyes. Goldenleaf checked her out; "Well, I can't find anything wrong with her but I'll keep watch." She padded out of the nursery and reported to Swiftstar before going herb collecting.

Whispers ran from one clan mate to the next; was Goldenleaf fibbing? She had stayed so long in Swiftstar's den and now she was gone.

The kit lying by its mother's side blinked. She had seen everything, including a starry cat with bright red fur. He had come to her saying, "It is time to see the world Frostkit." She remembered him passing a paw across her eyes and then the painful light streaming through the branches of the nursery. Frostkit had looked up at her mother with wide eyes and seen the fear in her. She had seen the orange cat calling for Goldenleaf. She watched Goldenleaf checking her eyes; what was the matter? Why did everyone seem worried? Frostkit twisted to catch a glimpse of her brother and sister. Their eyes were closed tight as they moved around bumping Frostkit; she scowled. So, she was different, she'd show them. She was as normal as any cat.


End file.
